<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Un)Fortunate Misunderstanding by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175271">(Un)Fortunate Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor'>theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Spanking, Stealing, belt, blowjob, noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: noncon sexual acts (spanking, blow job)</p>
<p>This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Summary: Your intentions are misunderstood as you struggle to comprehend those of another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Un)Fortunate Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okey dokey, more Andy. I’m sorry, I can’t stop but I promise I’ll be mixing it up soon. I have 4 days of camping starting Monday to do nothing but think!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback and a kudos &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Laurie answered the door. You weren’t even sure she heard you knock as she seemed in a rush to get out the door. She smiled and stopped before she could crash into you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So sorry about that.” She said sweetly. “I was just running out to get Jacob.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“He’s not home yet?” You asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Shoot, I thought I messaged you. He’s staying late tonight for tryouts. I told him I’d pick him up.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well how long will that be?” You fiddled with the strap of your bag. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d taken the bus all the way there and it wasn’t worth it to go all the way back to campus. While your tutoring gig gave you a little extra cash, it didn’t exactly leave you flush. You smiled awkwardly at Laurie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, I’ll just--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, it’s my fault. I should have called.” She touched your arm gently. “Come in. You can hang out here. We won’t be more than an hour. He got out early from his last period so he could try out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, I’m sorry, Laurie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about it,” She held the door open and beckoned you in. “You know where everything is. Water in the fridge and some snacks if you like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay, I’ll do some studying while I wait.” You said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” She stood in the door as she watched you slip out of your shoes. “I’ll try not to be too long. Again, I’m so sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s alright, Mrs. Barber. Really.” You assured her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded and carried on out the door. You listened for her car and went to sit at the dining table where you usually did your lessons with Jacob. You sat and pulled out your textbook and turned to the little post-it you’d placed to mark your page.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t take long to finish the assigned chapter you already started on the bus. You took out your phone and checked your school email and then the few pointless social media notifications that clustered along the upper margin. You set your phone face down and stood. All morning in classes sitting at a desk, then the bus ride over; you were stiff and restless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wandered into the living room and paced around. You stopped at the wall of pictures along the far wall; family vacations, birthday parties, Christmases. The Barbers were the idyllic suburban clan. You looked down at the long console table, fresh white tulips stood over the rippled brim of the vase. Beside it, a small mother of pearl tray with an assortment of rings and a single necklace with a large opal stone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lifted the chain and admired the clouded streaks of colour. It was pretty. You turned and went to the slatted mirrors hung along the next wall. You held up the chain as if you were wearing it and admired it against the collar of your wool sweater. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, I got that for Laurie for her birthday and she hasn’t worn it once.” Andy’s voice made you wince. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked over at him and lowered the necklace. You went back to the table and dropped it back with the rings. You turned back to him and wilted under his steady gaze. It was the first time you’d seen him look so stern. He was usually smiling and telling dad jokes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s very pretty.” You said as you made to head back to the kitchen. “I didn’t hear you come in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Came through the back. Laurie left the gate open again.” He moved into you path. “It is a nice necklace. I wouldn’t blame you for wanting it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I was just looking,” You said as you stopped. “I shouldn’t have touched though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No? You sure you didn’t wanna put it on? Maybe tuck in under your shirt?” He ventured. “No one would know the difference. Well, not until it was too late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Barber, I wouldn’t--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was a college student once. It’s tight. Hard to scrape by.” His lips curved slightly. A dark grin. “Never stole though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really, I would never do that.” You tried to side step him and he moved with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She wouldn’t notice, I’d just expect you to ask before taking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, Mr. Barber, I don’t appreciate the accusation. I was just looking.” You insisted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure.” His jaw twitched as his grin fell. “You know, I don’t like to be the bad guy but I don’t stand for liars.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am not lying.” You huffed and brushed past him. “You can tell Laurie I left. Or maybe share your theory and tell her you fired me. I won’t be accused of being a thief.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went to the table and shoved your textbook into your bag and snatched your phone up. Andy was right there when you turned back. He grabbed your phone and pulled on your bag until it slipped down to your elbow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fire you? Three strikes. I’ll allow you this one but… there has to be punishment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled on your bag but he was stronger than you. Very strong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Give me my phone, I’m going.” You hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, we both know you need this job.” He taunted. “You walk out and there’s no coming back, you know that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t stealing.” You reached for your phone and he raised it over his head. “Mr. Barber, give me my phone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flung it away and tore your bag from your grasp. His hand went to your arm and he spun you around. You hit the table as he shoved you forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All you have to do is admit it.” He snarled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me go,” You tried to shake him off as he clung to you. “I didn’t do anything. Mr. Barber, stop! What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Put your hands on the table.” He ordered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t understand. Mr. Barber, this isn’t you-- I didn’t--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see the way you come in here, looking around, like you’re casing the place.” He tutted. “Now you put those hands on the table or I’ll call the police.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t do anything--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t say it again. If you won’t confess then you’ll just have to learn the hard way.” He pushed on your shoulder and you slapped your hands onto the table to keep from bending entirely. “So, hands flat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He withdrew his hand and you heard a buckle. You turned to look at him as he undid his belt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep your hands on the table.” He barked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pressed your hands flat and turned to stare at the far wall. You listened to the glide of leather from his belt loops and you bit down. You shivered as he moved behind you. He grabbed the back of your jeans and tore them down roughly just below your ass. You reached to pull them back up and he slapped your hand with his belt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Move those hands again and I’ll break a finger.” He growled. “Now,” He folded the belt and rested it against your ass, “Count.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He raised the belt and brought it down. You cried out and your nails dug into the table cloth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s one,” He said. “Say it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One,” You said through clenched teeth. He lashed you again and you nearly shouted “two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gotta keep it down,” He warned. “We don’t want everyone knowing you’re a thief.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Barb--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He whipped you a third time and you gulped before you forced out ‘three’. Then four, five, six. All the way to ten until your legs were ready to collapse. Your ass was so raw you were certain it was bleeding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped. At last. He hooked his fingers in the loops of your jeans and pulled them back up. You turned to him with a pained hiss as he slid his belt back into place. He buckled it as he tilted his head at your confused distress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you still innocent?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t--” You rasped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a lawyer. I know a liar when I see one.” He said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A car door sounded and then another. Voices rose, familiar and footsteps neared the front door. Andy bent to grab your bag and dropped it on one of the chairs around the table. You found your phone face down and your heart sank at the cracked screen. You couldn’t afford a new one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll give you a ride home,” He offered as the front door opened. “We can talk then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He went through to the living room and you edged forward to watch him through the doorway. He kissed Laurie and patted Jacob on the shoulder. He was back to the Andy Barber you knew. The smiling, laughing father and husband. The family man with a heart of gold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered as you sat at the table and lit up your phone. It worked but the screen was a mess. It would have to do for now. You weren’t sure how long you’d have this job.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>💎</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lesson that night seemed to go on forever. Jacob was disinterested in Arthur Miller’s commentary on McCarthyism and Andy made sure to pop in a few times to ‘check on you’. Laurie had excused herself to her office, as she usually did, but her husband seemed almost paranoid about your presence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You packed up after and said goodbye to Jacob. He was just happy to be done and quickly pulled out his phone as he left you. You followed him out to the living room and were relieved to find it empty. You slid into your shoes and dipped through the door. You’d catch the bus and send an email to Laurie in the morning. You would find a new job.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” The door opened again as Andy called after you, keys jingling as he descended the porch steps. “I said I’d drive you home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have a bus pass.” You kept on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s dark.” He caught up to you and latched onto your bag, pulling you back. “And we’re not done talking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you I didn’t do it,” You ripped your bag away from him. “And then you assaulted me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I punished you. I will again if you keep lying.” He sneered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How many times do I have to say it? You walked in on my playing with a necklace. That’s hardly stealing.” You argued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A few more minutes, I’m sure…” He grabbed your elbow and turned you round the back of the car. “Get in.” You dug your heels in and he jerked you forward. “Keep fighting. It’s fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opened the car door and you were barely able to duck your head as he shoved you inside. He slammed the door and nearly caught your fingers. He got in on the other side and shoved the keys in the ignition. The engine whirred to life and he pulled out abruptly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So…” He said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So…” You echoed. “I already--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deny, deny, deny. You’re digging the hole deeper and deeper.” He growled. “Confess, apologise, and we’re done. You keep your job and maybe I’ll have some peace of mind that you have a degree of honesty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were quiet. You weren’t quite sure why he was so adamant. Why he was so convinced that you were going to steal that necklace. You’d given him no reason to distrust you. He’d always been friendly, kind, and hospitable. It just didn’t make sense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m waiting.” He said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can let me out here.” You leaned into the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All you have to do is tell the truth.” He coaxed. “Look, I get it. You’re young, you want nice things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head and sniffed. You stared out the window angrily. “Yeah, so? I wouldn’t just take them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see the way you look at Laurie. You admire her; envy her. You want what she has.” He continued. “The clothes, the jewelry, the house…” He paused and planted his elbow on the console. “Me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh-what?” You sputtered. “Are you serious? Mr. Barber, that’s ridiculous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it? I’m older but I’m not haggard,” He said. “Neither of us can deny, I’m a pretty decent catch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please stop so I can get out.” You pleaded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s cute. A little crush.” His hand slid off the console and crept along your leg. “I got a bit of one myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Barber.” His hand stretched over your thigh and he squeezed. “Andy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped and you jolted forward against the seatbelt. You peeked out the window. It was your building. You grabbed your bag and undid your belt as you pushed his hand away. You opened the door then froze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you know where I live?” You looked back at him. “I didn’t tell you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It saved in the GPS when Laurie drove you,” He said smoothly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She drove her car.” You climbed out entirely. “I quit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slammed the door and raced away from the car. Your ass was still sore and you winced as your panties rubbed against the tender skin. You swept inside the lobby of the building and let yourself in the heavy metal door. You climbed the stairs to your floor as tears pricked at your eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You closed yourself into your room and dropped your bag. You held your head in your hands and tried not to scream. <em>How could a perfectly normal day go so wrong?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took out your phone and felt the screen. Ugh, you should have put a protector on it. Always pressing your luck. You set it on your small desk and sat on your narrow single bed. You’d wake up tomorrow and start again. The only thing that would be different was the Barbers. They’d be easy enough to forget about. You had classes and you were sure there was some other job you could find in between.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Well, the welts on your ass might remind you of the day’s shit show.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three loud knocks shook your door. You flinched and stood. You crossed the room and opened the door, just a crack. It was Andy and he looked as agitated as before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you get up here?” You leaned on the door as his hand rested on the other side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me in.” He demanded. “We aren’t done.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” You pushed the door closed but it didn’t click. He flung it open and you stumbled back. “Get the fuck out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When I’m done here.” He said calmly as he shut the door. He turned the lock decisively. “Promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll scream.” You threatened. “I’ll call campus security.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You won’t.” He stormed forward and grabbed you. “What you’re going to do is get down on your knees and make up for your sticky fingers with that pretty little mouth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Barber,” Your voice rose. “Get--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He clapped his hand over your mouth before you could shout. He walked you backwards until you were against the wall. He pinned you there and leaned down to whisper in your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You see what happens, little girl. I’ll tell Laurie about what you did then I’ll tell her you tricked me into coming up here and then turned on me when I refused you. The cops will eat it up, too. I got a few friends on the force. Friends of the family, even.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked at him and your eyes swam with tears. The sheer anger in his face was terrifying. The unyielding strength in hands was more so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, are you going to be good?” He snarled. “Show me I can trust you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him then nodded. He slowly dropped his hand and smirked as he backed away. Again, his hands went to his belt. You closed your eyes and braced yourself. <em>This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He unzipped his pants. You heard it. You couldn’t look at him as you dropped to your knees. The thin carpet did little to pad your descent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stood over you and stepped closer. Your vision cleared and you were staring at his cock. His hand wrapped around it as he stroked himself. He reached out to pet your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No time to waste,” He hummed. “I gotta be home before Laurie gets worried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, don’t say her name.” You begged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t say much once you get started.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lowered your lashes. You reticently licked your licks and got closer. You grasped him as his hand fell away. You exhaled with a shudder and closed your eyes completely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You licked his tip and he groaned. The sound made you shiver. His other hand slipped behind your head as he urged you on. You opened wider as he met your throat and you gagged. He eased off but pushed back in until he slid down your throat. You felt even more like retching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, ho,” He uttered. “Wow, I never thought-- you’re such a sweet little thing, I didn’t expect--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He puffed as he rocked into your mouth. The sloppy noises filled your ears and floated through the room. You gripped the top of his pants, the leather of his belt against your palm as he sped up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out breathless groans around him and he clutched your head tighter with a hand on either side. You struggled to get air as he guided you up and down his length.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh god, here it comes.” He growled. “Here it--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled out of your mouth and held your head with one hand as he stroked himself. Your eyes fluttered as he came across your face, streaks of semen from forehead to chin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed his thumb along your lips and pushed a string of his salty cum into your mouth. He sighed as he gazed down at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You see what happens when you touch what isn’t yours?” He purred. “I’ll see you on Wednesday. Jacob’s unit test is the next day.” He pulled his hand away as his cum cooled on your skin. “Don’t be late.”</p>
</div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>